


Fear is not something to be ashamed of

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, C.C Tinsley demon au, Demon AU, Demons, Eugene and Zach are gay too, Gay, I’m a boogara so there’s lots of demons, Keith is just along for the ride, Kidnapping, Ned misses his wife, Other, Poor Ryan, Ryan is a demon hunter, Ryan is pure, Shane is a demon, Shane is confusion, Spirit Box, Try Guys, its a plot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: Ryan gasped, this man was a demon, the one he’d heard about, nothing scared Ryan more than demons, not ghosts not aliens, nothing. He tried to pull at his restraints again but he only hurt his wrists. “Please, I’m begging you, please let me go. I’ll never come back.” He sounded like a victim from the murder mystery shows he loved watching, unfortunately those characters usually ended up dead.





	1. The beginning

Ryan woke up. 

He tried to move his arms and legs and realized he couldn’t. He also couldn’t see and GOD his head was fuzzy. 

Slowly the realization and panic of the situation settled in. He was blindfolded and tied to a chair. He struggled as hard as he possibly could to no avail. 

You see Ryan had a certain hobby. He went to haunted places and “investigated”, the worst that had ever happened to him was some spooky voices on his spirit box, until today. He had heard of a demon infestation in someone’s home and desperately wanted to see it. “The Tinsley House” it was called. He was nervous to go inside alone but he was armed with a water gun filled with holy water, only he had no chance to use it as he, strangely enough, passed out mere minutes after entering the house, he hadn’t even met the current owner yet, in fact it was completely empty. He knocked but nobody came and he noticed the door was open and sorta went in. That was when the fuzziness started. He didn’t even remember hitting the floor. 

His fear of the forces of darkness had a good grip around his heart and he was having trouble breathing and felt like he was about to cry, but he went completely still as he heard a voice behind him. 

“What is this?” It was the voice of a man, a human man. Ryan didn’t respond, he didn’t think he could, his chest felt like lead. The man talked again. 

“Is this meant help us talk?” He asked. He was probably talking about the spirit box. 

Ryan was frozen, he couldn’t talk about the spirit box, he couldn’t move he couldn’t even breathe. 

The man got closer, Ryan felt his throat close as he heard the spirit box turn on. The man walked over in two quick strides “well you’re quiet aren’t you?” He put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. 

With the touch, Ryan felt all the tightness in his throat and chest release instead he felt like he couldn’t say enough, like the silence would allow the man to do something terrible, and he began babbling “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come, I’ll leave, I can leave, please please let me leave” 

“Oh,” said the voice “so he talks! How’s about you answer my question. Is this little gadget here for talking?” 

Ryan hesitated but he knew that responding would be the best course of action “y-yes” he stuttered. 

“Interesting” said the man “why don’t you ask a question” 

Ryan closed his eyes “who are you?” He asked quietly. 

“C.C. Tinsley” the man responded in perfect unison with the spirit box. 

Ryan gasped, this man was a demon, the one he’d heard about, nothing scared Ryan more than demons, not ghosts not aliens, nothing. He tried to pull at his restraints again but he only hurt his wrists. “Please, I’m begging you, please let me go. I’ll never come back.” He sounded like a victim from the murder mystery shows he loved watching, unfortunately those characters usually ended up dead. 

Tinsley laughed “oh OH no,” he pulled off the blindfold and swung around to face Ryan “look at me” he snarled. 

Ryan did, he was tall, he had to lean over quite a bit to face Ryan, he had caramel brown hair and a scruffy beard. He looked like a normal guy, and THAT scared Ryan. 

“See when people come here to get spooked or look around I let them,” It was mad now. “But you, YOU brought a camera. Now I’m gonna tell you now that we like being myths.” It grabbed Ryan, whose eyes were wide with fear staring into the furious brown eyes and noticing with horror the tint of dark, blood red inside them. It was holding him close by the coller, he could feel it’s freezing breath on his skin and his knuckles were white from grabbing at the chair. 

“Demons and humans don’t mix” it growled at him “we want to make sure that they won’t have to, so YOU, you and your fucking camera aren’t going anywhere”. 

Ryan looked at Tinsley with pleading eyes “you’re gonna kill me aren’t you?” his voice came out as a strangled whisper. 

Tinsley rolled his eyes “Ding ding ding!” He said mockingly as he walked towards the kitchen, getting a butcher knife Ryan began to hyperventilate, he struggled, no he WRITHED in his bonds, shaking his head in desperation and fear. 

“Not really my style,” it said, looking at it’s own reflection in the knife “but we have to make this look like a human did it.” He held the knife to Ryan’s throat and the poor guy felt a tear slide down his cheek. Ryan could only think of one more thing to do. 

“HELP!! HELP PLEASE SOMEB-“ his scream was cut off by Tinsley slapping a hand over his mouth but it was already too late. The demon started to sway and loose it’s balance then it collapsed on the floor, dropping the knife in Ryan’s lap. 

Ryan didn’t dare pause, he immediately got to work cutting the bonds on one hand awkwardly, stabbing his wrist accidentally. Once one hand was done he started untying the rest of his limbs. He massaged his bright red wrists and started on his torso and legs. 

While untying his feet he noticed Tinsley start to stir, the guy was huge but he was skinny, Ryan would be able to take him down if necessary.


	2. The explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the story was over Shane got up and started pacing, this guy was insane, demons? What the hell? “So I’m possessed?” He asked sarcastically. 
> 
> “Yes.” Answered Ryan honestly. 
> 
> “Unlikely.” Was all Shane said.

Shane woke up. 

He was on his floor, he heard movement from behind him and he turned around, there was a chair surrounded with rope and another man in his house... was it the ghost hunter? 

He didn’t get to ask, as the man flew at him with what looked like a gun in his hand. 

“What the fuck?!?” He asked as the guy started wrestling him back to the floor. For a small guy this stranger sure was strong and in no time he had Shane pinned to the floor, holding one of his wrists with a painfully clenched fist and with the other arm pinned to the floor with a leg. The stranger was using his free hand to press the gun to Shane’s jawbone. 

Shane had so many questions. He invited this chump to investigate his house’s “demons” and now he was being threatened by a visibly terrified stranger in his house. 

“D-don’t even try it demon!!” Yelled the stranger with a shaking frightened voice. He had blood dripping down his neck, what was happening?!?

“Wait you think I’M the demon?!? N-no I’m the owner of the house!” Shane yelled incredulously. The stranger didn’t seem convinced. 

“Don’t try me Tinsley” he said dangerously. 

“Tinsley? My name is Shane!” The stranger looked at him, adding confusion to the mix of anger and fear in his face, he was a short built Asian man, he looked like a really nice guy but was almost definitely a nutcase. 

The stranger looked confused for a bit then he got uncomfortably close to Shane’s face “wha-“ Shane started, but the stranger pressed the gun closer to his neck and stared straight into his eyes. Shane looked back with the same mix of fear anger and confusion. 

Then the guy sat up. Not letting Shane go, but some of the fear in his eyes was gone “I’m...” the stranger started “I’m gonna shoot you b-“ 

Shane cut him off “what?!? No I’m human!!” This was not what Shane had planned for the meeting. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about!” Said the stranger “it’ll only hurt if you’re a demon” 

“What? How does that work?!” Asked the confused and scared Shane 

“Just trust me!” Said the stranger, although Shane was finding doing so rather difficult. 

Shane closed his eyes and hoped to god that what this freak was saying was true. Then he felt a cold eruption on his neck, nothing hurt, he felt fine it was.... water. This guy had been threatening him with a water gun. 

The stranger, well now that Shane thought about it the name was something like Robert or Ryland, breathed a sigh of relief and got off of him. 

“I’m really sorry about all of that but you were, you were possessed!” He was acting like that was a completely normal thing to say “I’m Ryan by the way.”

Shane sat up. He didn’t know what to say. “I... out” was what he finally decided on. 

“Hmm?” Asked Ryan.

“Get out of my fucking house” he was starting to get his conviction back. He got up and looked down at Ryan. 

“Wait let me explain,” said Ryan looking up at him, he looked uncomfortable. 

“You don’t need to explain shit, just go” Shane took a few steps towards Ryan, Ryan backed up. 

“L-look!” Stuttered out Ryan, gesturing to the raw skin and cut on his wrist, and to his neck. “How do you think that happened? How do you think the chair got there?” 

That was a good question. One of the many that Shane had running through his head. Shane considered “fine. What happened.” He sat down on his couch. 

“Ok so this is gonna sound crazy but..” Ryan told him the whole story, leaving out the begging and other embarrassing details. 

When the story was over Shane got up and started pacing, this guy was insane, demons? What the hell? “So I’m possessed?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Yes.” Answered Ryan honestly. 

“Unlikely.” Was all Shane said. 

Then he saw the camera, it wasn’t his so he was assuming it belonged to Ryan, it was still recording. Ryan was babbling something about how he was telling the truth but Shane had tuned him out. He walked over to the camera and pressed stop. 

Ryan saw what he was doing “did the camera record it?!?” He asked excitedly. 

Shane didn’t respond, he just looked at it and pressed playback. Sure enough he saw himself pick up the camera off the floor and put it on the kitchen counter, Ryan was unconscious on the floor. He watched himself pull over the chair and rope and begin tying Ryan to it. He felt like his reality was falling away, like it couldn’t be real, there was a fuzz in his ears as he watched Ryan wake up, Ryan struggle, Ryan beg. What was this?!? He couldn’t remember a second of it! 

This man, this stranger had almost died! He was crying! What would have happened if he HAD killed Ryan? He would be arrested, his life would be ruined! 

Just then, he felt a searing pain in his head and his vision became blurry and red. 

Demons were real. 

Shane knew that now.


	3. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well you did shoot me with a very dangerous weapon.” He said with a small smile, a joke! Seeing Shane joking in the midst of all this made Ryan feel so much better. 
> 
> “Ah yes my deadly water gun” he grinned in response, he had a great smile, it made his whole face light up. 
> 
> “I thought you actually had a gun y’know.” He looked over “you nearly scared me to death!” Ryan wheezed out a laugh at that.

Ryan ran over to Shane as the big guy fell to the floor, catching him halfway and lifting his head. 

“Hey hey no!” He said to the drowsy looking man “don’t pass out! Don’t even close your eyes!” He didn’t want to think of what would happen to him if Tinsley returned. 

“You fucker” it was the spirit box, it was Tinsley, “this is why I have to kill you! You should’ve left when he told you to! You should’ve run!” 

The thing is, Ryan knew that he was right. He just needed this evidence and now he was probably gonna die for it and drag this poor guy into it. No, no that wasn’t gonna happen if for no other reason then for Shane, who was now holding his head between his legs and groaning. 

“Look at me Shane.” He lifted Shane’s chin, the poor guy looked so confused and scared “you’re you right?” Shane nodded “so tell this son of a bitch that nobody else is allowed to be.” Shane screamed, holding his head. 

“Shane,” said Tinsley in the spirit box warningly “if you give in it won’t hurt anymore.” Ryan looked around frantically. 

The gun! He ran over and grabbed it. “Hey Tinsley?” He shouted, “fuck you.” And then the water was all over Shane and the spirit box was making an ungodly noise. 

Ryan took the gasping Shane by the hand, grabbed his camera and spirit box and ran. 

Shane followed, stumbling over his own feet. They got into the car and just drove. Everything was silent apart from the sound of the car motor. Once there was a few miles between them and the house they stopped. 

“What the fuck?” Shayne broke the frightened silence, he looked like he had never been more scared in his life. “I-I can’t go back can I? That’s my house, everything I own is in there but I...... I can’t” his voice broke. 

Ryan felt terrible for dragging him into this, but what was he supposed to do? Let him live with a demon in his head? Now though, now he knew what he had to do. “You can stay with me.” He said, putting a hand on Shane’s shoulder “until we get this fixed”. 

Shane looked at him with a look of pure confusion on his face “wh-but I.. I kidnapped you! I almost killed you! Why are you helping me?” For the first time, Ryan realized that Shane was actually quite attractive. Ryan didn’t know if it was an urge to help him or just his own obsession with demons but he was determined not to make Shane go through this alone. 

“That wasn’t you, it was him... er it.” Ryan smiled “I wouldn’t just leave you after that.” 

Shane seemed to consider that “Well you did shoot me with a very dangerous weapon.” He said with a small smile, a joke! Seeing Shane joking in the midst of all this made Ryan feel so much better. 

“Ah yes my deadly water gun” he grinned in response, he had a great smile, it made his whole face light up. 

“I thought you actually had a gun y’know.” He looked over “you nearly scared me to death!” Ryan wheezed out a laugh at that. 

“I had to make sure you weren’t a murderous demon!” He said defensively. 

“Oh but I am Ryan” Shane retorted in a mock spooky voice, holding up his hands like claws, “I’m just waiting for my moment to attack!”. He was even doing a goofy voice, Ryan’s laughter rang through the car and Shane soon joined in. For just that moment all of their problems were gone. 

“Thanks.” Shane finally said when the laughter had died down “for letting me stay with you.” 

“No problem.” Responded Ryan grinning. 

“You should probably like... clean your cuts and everything.” 

Ryan brought a hand to his neck, suddenly remembering the fear of having his throat slit in that god forsaken house. 

“Right, yeah” he turned back to the road, “let’s get home.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short


	4. The night after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to sleep, he really did but pretty soon he realized that was never gonna happen. He felt like an idiot as he walked towards Ryan’s room, what if he was already asleep? What if he woke him up? Luckily that was not the case, as the door swung open before he had the chance to knock, the two of them jumped at each other’s sight before realizing what had happened. 
> 
> “Couldn’t sleep either?” 
> 
> “Yeah no, not after today”

Shane had no idea what was gonna come at him next. 

He felt like he was ready for anything, like he’d seen it all. 

He helped Ryan clean and bandage his cuts and Ryan got him some blankets and a pillow for the couch. Ryan was a good guy. Not many people would help Shane after what he had done. He knew HE hadn’t done it, that it was that.. that thing but he couldn’t help but feel guilty, like he’d hurt Ryan. 

“Goodnight man” said Ryan, smiling, as he walked into his room. 

Shane nodded and thanked him one more time before lying down on the couch. He hated being alone in the darkness, he thought each creak in the floor was a person sneaking up on him, that if he closed his eyes he’d give them a chance to pounce. He had never been a squeamish guy, he had always believed that there was no way that ghosts and demons were real, that that was all some bullshit made up by scared little kids, now he felt like one of those kids. 

He tried to sleep, he really did but pretty soon he realized that was never gonna happen. He felt like an idiot as he walked towards Ryan’s room, what if he was already asleep? What if he woke him up? Luckily that was not the case, as the door swung open before he had the chance to knock, the two of them jumped at each other’s sight before realizing what had happened. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” 

“Yeah no, not after today” 

Ryan laughed, “it was a bit much wasn’t it?” 

“Just a bit” they headed towards the couch feeling much better now that they weren’t alone. They got along pretty well. Shane felt safer with Ryan around after the way he had handled the situation from the night before. Apparently Ryan was a pretty firm believer in the unknown, the kind that Shane would usually scoff at but he was starting to realize that maybe these people were more in the nose than he’d thought. 

“So when’d you start believing in ghosts and demons?” 

“Well,” Shane already knew he had told the story before by the way he started. “I was on the Queen Mary with a group of friends, they believed but I was just humoring them, I called them names, yelled, and laughed at them. That night I was asleep and I felt something poking my face, like this” he reached over and tapped at Shane’s face, earning him a snort in response. 

“Well wasn’t it just one of your friends?” He said, skeptic instincts kicking in. 

“That’s what I thought too but when I got the courage to open my eyes the guy next to me was fast asleep! Then when I was brushing my teeth the toothpaste and bag started moving for no reason!” He looked at Shane like he was saying something riveting and Shane just smiled back. Ryan looked a bit disappointed in the lack of reaction. 

“Well I just thought it was weird that all of that happened to just me seeing as I was the one taunting them” 

They talked for a long time Shane was interested in all of Ryan’s little bits of evidence he had found over the years, ignoring the urge to call it ‘just the wind’ or ‘coincidence’. 

Shane woke up the next morning sitting on the couch across from Ryan who was still asleep, instinctively he put the blanket which had been folded and placed on the table over the smaller man. Then he walked towards the bathroom, he did his business and washed off his face in the sink. 

“Hi Shane.” 

His head snapped towards the doorframe, nothing. Then he looked up, he shouldn’t have. 

The thing looking back at him looked like him but it had long horns sprouting from it’s head bat-like wings off of it’s back and it’s smile showed off a row of sharp teeth, but the worst part were the eyes, they were a dark bloody shade of red with no pupils. 

He stumbled back, gasping. 

“Oh there’s no need to be afraid, yet.” It smiled kindly at him. 

“Wh- what?” 

“You see I’ve really grown to like you. You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for him. He’s dead, that’s been determined, but if you let me take over for a bit then you don’t have to be.” 

Shane was disgusted. Did it really think he was gonna betray this guy after all he had done for him? 

“Oh...” it said disappointedly “you care about him. You think he’s a ‘good guy’ and he makes you feel ‘safe’.” It looked revolted “those are the ones who really hurt you when they leave” and with that Shane felt a pain rush through his head, his vision went blurry, it was freezing and boiling at the same time. He screamed and stumbled out of the bathroom.


	5. The exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must’ve looked ridiculous stumbling in together Shane’s huge lanky body draped on Ryan like a kid trying on his dads oversized jacket but the minute that Father Gary Thomas saw him he rushed over. 
> 
> “Ryan what has happened?” He asked, eyes wide. 
> 
> “H-hi Father, my friend is in.. desperate need of an exorcism”

Ryan was woken up by the sound of the bathroom door swinging open. He looked over and saw Shane stumbling out holding his head. 

He threw off his blanket and ran to him, taking his head in his hands. 

“Hey hey hey, what happened, what’s wrong?” 

Shane looked up slowly, looking scared and a bit apologetic “it wasn’t the house” he started “it wasn’t the house that was possessed. It was me” 

The sentence his Ryan like a truck, of course it was! He should have known, he shouldn’t have waited. 

“It’s.. it’s ok, if you can suppress it for just a bit longer then I can get you help.” 

Shane looked confused “what kind of help?” 

“I know a guy, he does exorcisms, I know it’s iffy but it’s better than nothing.” He tried to smile comfortingly. 

Shane didn’t look very convinced but he nodded anyway. 

It took the two of them too long to get to the church, it always did somehow, the traffic was no better than usual in sunny LA. About halfway through the ride Ryan looked down and noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas. Shane looked really shaken and every once in a while he would flinch and hold his head and Ryan would beep at the long line of cars ahead of them. 

When they got there Shane let out a yelp and cringed at the church. Ryan took this as a good sign, it meant the demon was scared of what comes next. 

Upon getting out of the car Shane almost collapsed but Ryan was there to catch him, working as a crutch to get him into the church. They must’ve looked ridiculous stumbling in together Shane’s huge lanky body draped on Ryan like a kid trying on his dads oversized jacket but the minute that Father Gary Thomas saw him he rushed over. 

“Ryan what has happened?” He asked, eyes wide. 

“H-hi Father, my friend is in.. desperate need of an exorcism” Ryan described what had happened, and how they’d gotten to where they were now and father Thomas didn’t even hesitate. He rushed a very confused Shane into a nearby room and Ryan had to wait in the church. 

He tried not to think too hard about what was happening in the other room, he looked around at the stained glass windows and the familiar structure of the church, he even prayed a bit for Shane, he didn’t know why he cared so much, he blamed it on his own fear of demons but in reality there was no part of him that was thinking about himself. 

What felt like an eternity later Shane emerged from the room smiling. He was alone. 

“All better” he told Ryan pleasantly. 

Ryan paused “where’s Father Thomas?” 

Shane looked momentarily confused “oh right, he got a call, he took it after we were done he said to just go ahead” This was suspicious but Ryan thought maybe he was overthinking it. 

“Right.. you think we should wait for him? To thank him?” 

“He might be a while.” 

Ryan felt uneasy as he walked out of the church and got back in his car. 

“You could probably just take me back to my old house now that the demon is gone.” Said the still smiling Shane. 

The vision of Shane’s face twisted into a grimace, wielding a knife in front of himself and the feeling of helplessness flashed through Ryan’s head again and he realized he couldn’t go back until h was completely sure that Shane was himself. He didn’t know what to say so he decided to just tell the truth. 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable going back just yet, sorry. I can make coffee back at my place.” He managed a small smile and ran a hand through his already messy hair “and I would like to get out of my pajamas”

The car was silent for quite a bit until Ryan heard his phone ring but turned it off systematically as he was driving. When they got home he started making coffee when the phone went off again. The screen read “God” he had thought it was a fitting contact name for the church and it had always made his friends laugh but seeing it now made his heart sink. 

“Hello?” 

“Ryan! You can’t trust him!” Father Thomas sounded panicked. 

“What? Slow down!” He whispered into the phone.

“Your friend! The exorcism was a failure!” The words sounded like nails on the chalkboard as he slowly turned towards the still smiling Shane “Ryan?” Said the father as Ryan hung up. 

“Who was that” 

Oh god

“N-nobody” 

“Really?” 

Oh shit

“Just a telephone salesman” 

“That didn’t sound like a salesman” and with that Shane was above him, hands on either side of him on the counter, trapping him without hurting him. 

“F-Father Thomas” he didn’t know why he said it. He knew it meant probably death but looking up into Shane’s reddening eyes he couldn’t lie.

“Oh” said Shane “how interesting.”


	6. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was in pain and he was causing it. He could vaguely hear Ryan begging and apologizing and even crying out for help from Shane. 
> 
> “That may have worked the first time but this is different now isn’t it?” He felt his mouth move around the words that weren’t his as he involuntarily leaned down so he was inches from the pained expression on Ryan’s face.

Ryan looked scared, Ryan was scared of him. Shane wanted to tell Ryan he didn’t need to be afraid, that he was on Ryan’s side but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. Instead he watched wordlessly as the little guy doubled over, holding his chest. 

His memory of the exorcism was... fuzzy, everything was, but he could remember that after walking in he got about halfway through before losing consciousness, but not really. He could see every action that the demon did, hear every word that the demon said. He had watched himself attack the Father, return to Ryan, and now this. 

Ryan was in pain and he was causing it. He could vaguely hear Ryan begging and apologizing and even crying out for help from Shane. 

“That may have worked the first time but this is different now isn’t it?” He felt his mouth move around the words that weren’t his as he involuntarily leaned down so he was inches from the pained expression on Ryan’s face. 

Everything was cold, he stood up, saying something about how Ryan could avoid this, how now Shane was gonna die too because of his stupidity, but all that Shane could feel was the cold and a fuzzy muffled feeling. 

When Ryan moved Shane shot out an arm at him, pinning him to the counter, he was pondering when he had learned to do that when he felt it, the pain. He felt two large spiraling objects, horns he thought, pierce and shove their way through his flesh. He couldn’t move he just stood there, cocking his head at Ryan’s horrified face, but If Shane thought the pain in his head was bad, he really wasn’t ready for what was next. It started small, two pinpricks in his back, then it grew and it felt as though huge bones and thorns were being ripped from his spine. This wasn’t possible! It couldn’t be possible! His anatomy SHOULDN’T allow this! He wanted to curl up into a ball, he wanted to scream but instead he stood there, laughing as the wings folded and spread. 

He clenched his fist and Ryan screamed, writhing on the floor, Shane could see tears leaking from his eyes but he couldn’t understand why. 

“I was going to wait until we got back to my home but I suppose it’s too late for that now” the words fell out of his mouth but they sounded strained, maybe he was making some leeway, taking his body back. Ryan had told him not to let anyone else be him. Ryan was going to die. Ryan needed his help. 

“Please Shane” he managed to spit out in between shaky breaths “Please I know you’re still in there somewhere.” Tinsley didn’t seem amused, it reached out with Shane’s arm and with a flick of Shane’s wrist Ryan flew across the room hitting a wall and falling to the floor with a crash. Shane was starting to gather his consciousness, he could see and hear clearly again he was starting to sense all of Tinsley’s thoughts, that wasn’t a good thing. 

It was a very dark place, the things he was willing onto Ryan were twisted and painful and awful. Ryan who was coughing and struggling to get off the floor, he had hit his head and a drop of blood was making its way from his brow to his chin. 

Tinsley stepped on his back and pushed him back down with Shane’s leg, normally Shane could never overpower his friend (because that’s what they are isn’t it?) but with this new strength Ryan felt like a child beneath his feet. 

Shane willed Tinsley to take a step back and for just a second his vision returned to its normal color, losing the red tint, then it snapped back with a growl from Tinsley. 

Ryan laughed, it was hoarse and barely there but it was a small snicker. “He’s fighting back isn’t he?” 

That earned him a swift kick to the head but he was right, Shane came back by scrambling away from Ryan’s body 

“Go!” He shouted “the holy water! You’ve gotta get the holy water!” Ryan nodded and flew to his room, Tinsley was back when he returned. It snarled at him and reached out an arm, presumably to throw him again, unfortunately it never got that far. The cold water ran down Shane’s face as he sank to the floor, the wings and horns slowly receding. He hadn’t even noticed that Ryan had moved by the time he was at his side.

“Shane? Shane are you ok?!?” He was frantic, cupping Shane’s face in his hands examining the two matching gashes on either side of his face. 

“I’ve been better” he managed, smiling into Ryan’s worried eyes “but at least in me. Thanks to you.”

Then, the police came in.


	7. The arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holding cell was nothing less than depressing. The walls were a cold dark grey cinderblock, there was only one other man in the cell and he was unconscious, presumably drunk. Ryan waited for a long time before he the officer from before came to finally come get him. When he felt a tapping on the bars he looked up.

Ryan knew what this had to look like, he was hunched over a man who looked like someone had taken a butcher knife to his face. He snapped around to face the angry looking officers. 

“Sir put your back to the counter and your hands in the air.” His voice was deep, cutting through the dead air as Shane scrambled to stand up. 

“Wait wait wait” He put his hands up in defense despite not being under attack “he didn’t do anything, this is a misunderstanding.” 

The other police officer, who was a tall man with a pair of square glasses, looking as stern as his slightly smaller partner, frowned “then who did this to you sir?”. 

Ryan saw Shane falter, he was looking more and more guilty as the seconds ticked by and he could still feel gall in the back of his throat from Tinsley’s attacks. 

When both of them failed to answer the question the other officer did instead. He was an attractive Asian man with curly black hair groomed to the top of his head and slicked on the sides. “Which one of you is Mr. Bergara?”. 

Ryan stepped forward and stuttered out “I-I am” 

He looked surprised “your neighbors called, they said they heard you screaming. They said they thought that someone was hurting you.” 

Shane looked down slightly. 

“Sir, did you attack this man in self defense?” 

“No! No I didn’t attack him and he didn’t attack me! Can we please just get him to a hospital before we have an interrogation?!” 

The taller officer spoke up, speaking directly to the other “he’s right, let’s get them outside.” 

“Which one do we handcuff?” Maybe if the situation was a bit less dire Ryan would pity the confused Policemen but Shane was loosing blood and neither of them were guilty! 

When they finally got out of the apartment Ryan had hid hands cuffed behind his back and Shane was being helped to the ambulance. 

He was driven to the police station after having the gash on his forehead treated. 

The holding cell was nothing less than depressing. The walls were a cold dark grey cinderblock, there was only one other man in the cell and he was unconscious, presumably drunk. Ryan waited for a long time before he the officer from before came to finally come get him. When he felt a tapping on the bars he looked up. The officer had moved so quietly that Ryan hadn’t even heard him coming. Then again his thoughts were drowning out most other sound. 

“Is Shane ok?” The officer, the shorter one, looked surprised. 

“Yes. He’s fine, he’s just recovering.” Just like that the coil in Ryan’s chest eased up. he hadn’t been able to escape the thought that Shane could be seriously hurt since he arrived at the foul smelling cell.

They walked to an interviewing room, and he was handcuffed to a rounded metal bar in the center of the table like in the movies. 

“My name is officer Lee Yang.” He said as he sat across the table from Ryan looking skeptical, this guy was the one who seemed the least trusting of Ryan when they met. Ryan knew he was probably right to but having anyone look at him the way officer Lee Yang was now put him on edge no matter what. 

The throbbing in his head had subsided and all too quickly the gravity of his situation sunk in. How was he supposed to explain this? Should he lie? If he lied and it didn’t match up with what Shane said than he’d look even more guilty. If he told the truth and Shane lied he’d look like a psychopath! 

“So, can you describe your relationship with Mr. Madej?” He folded his hands on the table as he talked. Ryan couldn’t say he wasn’t scared but he knew this one he could answer truthfully. 

“We just met a day ago really” he frowned as he said it, it had honestly felt like weeks: too much had happened for it to have only been two days. “But I would call us friends.” Lee Yang’s eyebrow shot up sarcastically it almost looked instinctive. 

“A friend?” He asked skeptically. “Then how, exactly did those words just ‘appear’ on his forehead and back?”. If there was another officer in the room Ryan would assume Lee Yang was the ‘bad cop’ but since he was alone Ryan came to the conclusion that he was simply of a skeptical and negative disposition. 

Ryan shrank into himself he had no idea what to say, what COULD he say? This officer was already mistrusting of him enough but now he had to blame the whole thing on demons?!? He looked at his hands, he knew it made him look guilty but he couldn’t look at the officers stern eyes for even a second more. 

“Hello? Do you intend on answering anytime soon?” Ryan cringed, he was starting to breathe heavier, it was an anxiety attack. A full blown anxiety attack and he was hyperventilating again, everything seemed to hit him now, he had been kidnapped and tortured and he made a friend just to watch him suffer and only now, now that he was out of the direct danger from the demon did it seem of affect him, he couldn’t even see that Lee Yang had furrowed his brows in confusion and worry and was asking him if he was ok he just started talking. He said everything.


	8. The try guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Eugene talked over their separate  
> Interviews with each other for a while. The stories perfectly lined up. That never happened with cases like this, cases with drugs, or even if it was just lying, the whole situation just didn’t seem possible.

Eugene was tired, he had left the peculiar little guy in a holding cell and went back to his desk to meet up with Keith, hopefully the victim would have something to say that wasn’t complete and utter horse shit. What kind of drugs was this guy on? There was definitely something off about this case.

When he got back to his desk Keith hadn’t gotten back, but Ned was waiting for him with a confused look on his face.

“Oh please tell me you have some good news for me Ned.” Eugene sighed. 

“Sorry Eugene,” Ned frowned “the evidence just... it doesn’t add up.” His usually well styled blonde hair was messed up and Eugene could tell he had ran his hands through it a couple times. “The only weapon found in the apartment that had been visibly used was a... a water gun”. 

“A water gun?”

“Yes a water gun! There was a broken picture frame on the adjacent wall but none of the glass chards were bloody!” 

Eugene wiped his brow in exasperation. “You have to be kidding.” 

“I wish I was, what did Mr. Bergara have to say?”

Eugene snorted. “He blamed it all on demons, that the wounds are where horns and wings erupted from his flesh”. This was normally the kind of things that Eugene found funny but he wasn’t too keen on solving seemingly unsolvable cases. 

“Demons?!?” 

“Exactly!” 

It was then that Eugene noticed Keiths tall figure maneuvering the crowded police station towards them. 

“Eugene I’m hoping your guy talked because I think mine might have some head trauma” he ran his hand through his short caramel brown hair.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” 

“Shit.” He mumbled. “How about you Ned? Anything damning?” 

Ned shook his head “nah, there seems to be nothing that Shane could’ve been stabbed or cut with.” 

“So” Eugene sighed “what’d our victim say?” 

“Well, he was very specific about that he ‘WAS NOT LYING’ and then,” Keith paused for dramatic effect “he told me that he was possessed by a demon.” 

Eugene looked up, 

“What?” 

“Demons.” 

“Jesus” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’d think if they came up with a story together then maybe it’d be more realistic.” 

Keith laughed “oh there’s no way that yours said it was a demon too!” 

“Yeah, you’d think not.” 

There was silence for a while while the three thought. 

“Well” Ned suggested “it’s possible that whoever attacked Shane left and took the weapon with them.” 

“Yes, possible” Eugene interjected “but not probable, the neighbors said that they only heard two people, and if it was a different attacker then why wouldn’t they say so?”

“Also someone leaving the apartment with a bloody weapon would be pretty noticeable” Keith added. 

“Ok ok” Ned put his hands up, “I’ll leave the detective work to you two.” He placed the evidence file down on Eugene’s desk and straitened his tie. “You know where to find me if you’ve got any questions about the analysis,” he started to leave but turned around at the last second. “Good luck.”.

Keith and Eugene talked over their separate  
Interviews with each other for a while. The stories perfectly lined up. That never happened with cases like this, cases with drugs, or even if it was just lying, the whole situation just didn’t seem possible. 

The two of them spent about a half an hour trying to work it out before they saw their M.E. walking towards them, Zach. He had a perplexed look on his face. Zach was probably Eugene’s favorite. He seemed sincere, not many people could manage to stay as pleasant as he does while describing how people were brutally attacked or killed. now some people may find it creepy but Keith and Eugene understood that it was just his way of keeping himself sane in a job like this. 

“Uh Eugene...?” He didn’t move his eyes from his file as he walked. “I have some information about Mr. Madej’s medical files.” 

“Ok... so what do you think was the weapon used?” Eugene furrowed his brow at the look on Zack’s usually smiling face. 

“That’s the thing.... the examination shows that the wounds are caused by something punching through the... the..inside of the skin. Eugene and Keith paused for a solid three seconds before Keith buried his face in his hands and Eugene settled for a look of complete and utter confusion. “However...” 

“There’s a however?!” Keith groaned. 

“You betcha,” Zack responded, managing a small smile “The x rays showed that nothing on the inside of the skin was managed whatsoever, by all standards it’s... impossible.” 

“You’re kidding.” Eugene insisted. 

“Unfortunately Not.” Zack responded, his smile quickly fading. 

“I...” Eugene got up abruptly “I have to go, now.” And with that he made off for the holding cell, Zack at his heels and leaving Keith in at his desk looking very confused.


End file.
